The Regular Advent
by loob88
Summary: 25 days, 25 Christmassy Regular Show oneshots There may or may not be a special Boxing Day story, but that depends on the overall reception I get with this.


**A/N: Welcome to the Regular Show Story Advent! For each day of Christmas, I will be posting a short one-shot. As today is the 3rd December, chapters 1, 2 and 3 will be published. Tomorrow, I will post 4. And so on. The final 3 will be posted on the 23rd December and, depending on whether or not you want it, I will publish a special Boxing Day chapter on the 27th. **

**Story Number 1: The Perfect Gift**

**Summary: Rigby and Mordecai try and find the Perfect Gift for Margaret this Christmas, with help from Eileen, Starla and Rigby's sister Ruby. Will the gang succeed in their mission? Read on to find out.**

"OK...So, we got a panda onesie for Eileen, a bottle of Nightshade Perfume for Starla, a fitness DVD for Ruby, a pair of earmuffs for Pops, a Macho Man Motorcycle Annual for Muscle man, a glove for Hi-Five Ghost, a new set of dumbbells for Skips after we ruined his last set when we threw them at that mutant alligator living in the pond and a Big Book Of Stress Combat Techniques for Benson." Mordecai chirped, looking down the list of people he needed to give a gift to.

"You forgot Margaret. And it's the first of December. Margaret goes off to Australia on the fifteenth so she can visit her family." Rigby muttered. Mordecai swirled around and stared at his buddy in shock.

"How can I forget Margaret? I need to get her a gift in 15 days but...I don't know what she likes." He gasped.

"Well, we could always ask the girls for their opinions. Ruby, my adorable little sis, is coming over to stay with us until she gets her new house from Mom and Dad as a Christmas Gift. Starla's moved in with Muscle Man. And Eileen is ALWAYS at the Coffee Shop. They'll know EXACTLY what to get Margaret. Women are always good at gift shopping." Rigby beamed.

"Well, you ring Ruby. I'll fetch Starla and Eileen." Mordecai suggested.

So, off they went.

0o0o0o0

"Hello, Mom. Can you put Ruby on? I kinda need to speak to her." Rigby spoke to his Mom down the phone.

"OK. Ruby! Your brother's here!" The shrill voice of Rigby's mother replied. The voices changed and soon, Ruby was on.

"Hey, Rig! What's got your tail in a twist? You don't usually phone me." She smiled.

"Well...Me and Mordo are inviting all of our close pals who are girls around and we thought we'd invite you. You see, Mordecai is getting a Christmas present for the special lady in his life and we need as many of our female friends as we can get to come with us and help choose the present." Rigby explained.

"Ah, OK. I'll be here right away. See ya soon!" Ruby beamed, then put the phone down.

"Success." The brown raccoon whispered under his breath.

0o0o0o0

By 1 PM, Eileen, Starla and Margaret had all arrived at the house Rigby and Mordecai shared with Pops.

"So, the plan is that we all head down to the fancy-schmancy store. You know the one. it's called Madame Bourbon's. We find the best gift for Margaret and buy it for her. There's only one problem. We have a budget of $80. So we'll have to stick to the discount aisles." Mordecai explained to them.

"Sounds great. Shall we head up there now?" Eileen smiled.

"That's fine with me. Only we'll have to get Pops to drive us there in his precious Carmenita. We only have licenses to drive Park Buggies." Rigby shruigged.

"OK. Pops! We need you to take us down to Madame Bourbon's in Carmenita!" Mordecai called. Pops scurried down the stairs as quickly as he could, before surveying the scene.

"I would be delighted to take you five down to Madame Bourbon's! Follow me. We're going in my precious Carme-" He tried to finish but was cut off by Starla.

"If I've heard Carmenita once today, I've heard it 5000 times. Now shut up and take us to where we need to go." She barked as Pops got the car out of the garage. He let out an annoyed huff and, with that, got into the car. He was shortly followed by everyone else, who appeared to be just as disgruntled.

"Fine then. Tally ho!" Pops sighed, trying to lighten the mood.

And, just as soon as he had said that, they were there.

0o0o0o0

"Right then. We're on a $80 budget." Mordecai told the group (now including Pops, who had been told about everything).

"OK. But what does Margaret like?" Pops asked.

"She likes the colour green. Green makes her look awesome." Eileen suggested.

"Green...Lime Green, Vivid Green or Holly Green?" Pops enquired.

"Holly Green looks nice on her. And she also likes rubber ducks." Eileen chirped.

"Ah! There's a rubber duck that's got a holly green candle inside it!" Pops smiled, pointing to something on the top shelf.

"Price: $80. We can do this!" Mordecai grinned. He picked up the duck and, as he grabbed it, it shattered in his hand.

"You'll have to pay for that, you know." The voice of the shop owner gloated behind them.

"Oh...We'll take the shattered duck and pay the money." Mordecai blushed. He thrust the four $20 bills into the shop owner's hands and picked up the shattered pieces of duck. Eileen put them into her handbag and the gang exited the shop silently. They got into Carmenita and, until Pops said 'Tally Ho', nothing broke the silence.

0o0o0o0

The cold, dark night sky covered Mordecai and Margaret like a blanket as they sat on a bench near the ice rink.

"So, it's the 14th of December. I leave tomorrow. What did you get me for Christmas?" Margaret asked.

"Well...This. I tried to reach it from the top shelf and it smashed. I had to pay all of the costs back and the gang didn't even try and help me fix it." Mordecai sighed. He pulled the bits of broken candle wax and the near-decapitated duck with its head hanging on by a thread out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Margaret.

"It's OK. It's the thought that counts. And I completely forgot your gift. So I guess we're both equal. How about we get each other a mug of hot chocolate?" Margaret smiled. Mordecai beamed back.

"That sounds great." He chirruped, and off they went, clutching hands.


End file.
